Business as Usual
by Spazzila
Summary: You're a black market Gentern, he's a black market Zydrate dealer, its inevitable that you two must do business.  ReaderxGraverobber One-shot


"Hmm," You murmured to yourself, "now, where are you my silly little rat?"

Your boots thudded mutedly on the damp, liter covered concrete, scaring away various rats and Zydrate junkies. The foul air blew past your form, you didn't even bat an eye at the disgusting smells, your line of work brought you in the line of stomach churning smells quite often. You watched as another druggie swiftly passed you with shifting eyes scouring you for a Gene co. emblem. You rolled your eyes, continuing on your way you ran into more and more Z users. You were getting close.

It wasn't until you heard a certain whinny voice that you knew you had found your man. You rounded a dark corner into a grimy alley to see just what you expected. Amber Sweet in an outfit that no doubt was the equivalent of your monthly intake, flanked by two muscle bound bodyguards, was receiving a glowing vial from the rat you were looking for.

You leaned against a wall in a shadowed corner, casually waiting for the illegal transaction to finish. Right as Amber turned to leave you stepped in front of her path.

"Hello, Amber." You greeted with a sly smile.

"Gentern." she greeted you casually.

A smirk in place you stepped forward to run your hands down the sides of her face, tracing her newly attained contours. One hand continued to feel her jaw, the other trailed down to examine her color bone and chest. You looked up from her new part to her eyes. "I've got some new facial designs, some new corneas, are you interested?"

"Perhaps." She gave you a discreet answer.

You lips twitch as you traced a discreet scar that ran the length of her jaw. "Your father really should put more examination into his Genterns, this is quite shoddy work."

Her brow creased as she brought her own fingers up to trace the scar.

You palmed her breast. "And these," You gave it a squeeze. "They feel too watery." You leaned towards her with a smirk. "You know I could do better."

"Fine." She stated, stepping out of your grasp. "I'll be at your office tomorrow. Be ready."

You watched as she stepped around you, disappearing with her bodyguards into the murky night. You turned back to see the Graverobber with an amused smirk on his black lips.

"What's the matter, Graverobber, can't get it up for the girls breathing?" You said in a nasally voice, imitating both your and his best and most annoying customer.

He gave you a slight glare. "Please, I deal with it enough already."

You laughed, moving to lounge on a ratty reclining chair adjacent to the wall he was leaning on. "I don't see you complaining that much about laying the heiress of Gene co."

He rolled his eyes. "Trust me; it's usually not worth it. Her money is a lot more appealing."

You laughed, "I can't disagree with that. I love and hate that bitch." You hopped out of the chair, flicking a beetle off the arm of your leather jacket. "Speaking of which, if she's coming in I'm going to need a lot of that Glow."

He smirked, flipping open a leather pouch on his belt. "I figured that's what you came hunting me down for, Gentern."

You shrugged, "You can't perform surgery without pain killers, that is, unless you're a Repo-Man."

He nodded and pulled a handful of glowing vials from his stash. "The usual payment."

You pulled a wad of money from your own pocket and traded him for the Zydrate. You examined the vials while he counted the money, even though its been years you two still didn't completely trust each other.

Content, you both leaned against the wall. He peered at you with a teasing light. "You sure you don't sample the merchandise?"

You smiled and retorted, "You sure you really can't get it up for the breathing?"

He snaked an arm around your waist and pulled you against him before pinning you to the wall with his own body. His breath puffed over your ear in a delicious manner, making familiar tingles run over your skin. With a smirk he spoke against your neck, "You know very well I have no trouble getting it up."

You smirked and licked up his neck to nibble on his ear. "Any way I could get a discount on Z?"

His smirk widened at your suggestive, seductive tone. You felt the sharp point of the Zydrate gun dig into your thigh. "How about you share a free hit with me?"

He pulled the trigger before you could answer and treated himself as well, once again you both slipped into a drugged up haze of heat and melding bodies.

Just another day of business with the Graverobber.


End file.
